


If Time Was An Hourglass And Not A Beach

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, time is endless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Merlin pictured time he pictured an hourglass. Something that has to end and repeat. Something that follows rules and flows gently and consistently together and from has to, had to and will.</p><p>It changed after a while. An hourglass that won’t run out and sand that wont stop. Sometimes it drags on an on as things change around it and around it and he’s still at a fixed point and it hurts so, so much. But he can’t end it or start it or change it because that’s how it is and how it needs to be and how it shall be. Sometimes that hurts the most.</p><p>He wants to smash that hourglass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Time Was An Hourglass And Not A Beach

 ---

Sometimes when Merlin pictured time he pictured an hourglass. Something that has to end and repeat. Something that follows rules and flows gently and consistently together and from has to, had to and will.

It changed after a while. An hourglass that won’t run out and sand that wont stop. Sometimes it drags on an on as things change around it and around it and he’s still at a fixed point and it hurts so, so much. But he can’t end it or start it or change it because that’s how it is and how it needs to be and how it shall be. Sometimes that hurts the most.

He wants to smash that hourglass.

The one that won’t stop or end or fill. He wants to break it down in to pieces and crush it down to sand that he can shape and control. The kind he can change to mould  what he wants to happen and the world needs to happen and all that’s prophesied to happen and  has and will have to pass and unfold and do all it says it will.

He’s tired and he’s aged and he’s _still here._

He wants to reach out with his power and make it happen, but no matter how powerful he is he cant and it hurts. It _hurts,_ and that’s so unfair.

 He doesn’t want to carry on counting and watching and measuring what’s happened and what’s happening he wants something that will happen.

He wants to stop and look and learn to live again. He wants to and he needs to. Time is killing him in ways that life or death never could manage.

He launches himself at the hourglass and he wants to drown and be dragged down and scream and shout as it crushes him because even that would be _something. Anything._

Now its different, he doesn’t see an hourglass anymore. He sees a beach and broken glass and what could have would have and will be coming and going with the tide, changing what is and can be in this moment.

Time is different and times have changed. But some things will still happen. Just not yet and not now. But _soon_ , and that’s what he holds on to.

 ----


End file.
